Training Balls
by AchievingKitKat
Summary: We all thought it was Kakashi and Jiraiya with the sick minds...right?...wrong.   Sasuke Uchiha realises how sick his mind really is in this new training exercise...He just can't seem to handle his inner pervert.  REVIEW PLEASE!


**Training Balls:**

Kakashi Hatake appeared in the training area and faced the two boys in front of him.

"Ohio!" He greeted them, his smile concealed by his mask. Sasuke and Naruto turned to face him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sasuke yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

"YEAH! WHAT THE TEME SAID!" Naruto yelled in agreement, nodding his head vigorously.

"SHUT UP BAKA!" Sasuke turned on Naruto.

"TEME!"

"BAKA!"

"TEME!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Sasuke threw himself at Naruto and nearly tripped in the process, making Naruto crack up.

"HAHA-URGH!" Naruto's insane laughter was cut off by Sasuke grabbing him around the neck and shaking him violently.

"Oooook then. That's enough now boys." Kakashi reprimanded them, taking them by the scruffs of their collars and setting them apart.

"Where's Sakura Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked, looking around for their pink team mate.

"She regrets to tell me that she is ill. Tsunade is treating her as we speak and she should be ok by this afternoon."

"Oh…" Naruto drooped in disappointment.

"Moving on to your training for today. Here, take two of these balls each." Kakashi said, handing them both two small little pink balls which were easily able to fit in the hand.

"What are these?" Naruto asked.

"These are my special training balls. Now, keep gripping your balls." Kakashi explained.

"…What did you just say?" Sasuke's emo self asked slowly.

"Naruto, stop playing with your balls." Kakashi said.

"I'm not playing with them! I'm just putting them into my mouth because I was hungry, and I wanted to know if they tasted as nice as the heavy balls which I have." The blonde protested defensively.

"Hm. Amazing. You can fit two of my balls in your mouth at the same time." Kakashi murmured, raising his eyebrow.

'Uh…I hope I'm hearing this incorrectly…' Sasuke thought, pressing his hand against his ear and shaking it, hoping to clear it.

"So why are we doing this exactly?" He asked, trying to draw the conversation on to a different topic.

"Because the Hokage asked me to show off my Training Balls. And my balls are very special to me." Kakashi said proudly.

'That's so disturbing…' Sasuke thought with a grimace.

"Why exactly are these two little…balls…so special?" Sasuke asked haltingly, gritting his teeth at the fact that he was asking such a ridiculous question.

"Well, you see Sasuke, it takes a lot of effort to use them, and if you do it right, it leaves you VERRRY satisfied." Kakashi smiled happily.

"STOP MESSING WITH MY MIND!" Sasuke exploded in anguish, holding his balls to his head.

"AAGH!" Naruto yelled, Sasuke's yell making him drop his balls in surprise.

"Careful Sasuke! Your yell startled Naruto, and now he's gone and dropped his balls in the wet grass." Kakashi reprimanded him.

"BAKA! Now my balls are all wet!" Naruto yelled angrily at Sasuke.

"Are you sure they're all wet?" Sasuke asked sceptically.

"Yeah…now they're all wet and ruined…they've absorbed the water and have gone all wrinkly…Baka! Here…look at my wrinkly balls!" Naruto said, waving the training balls in Sasuke's face.

"Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because you startled Naruto into dropping his balls and now they're become too wet to use."

"I DID NOT STARTLE HIM INTO WETTING HIS BALLS!" Sasuke protested indignantly.

'Did I just say that…?' He wondered in horror.

"Fine…Sasuke. Give Naruto your balls for a second." Kakashi sighed.

"But Sensei! He's gonna put them in his mouth!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"…Naruto, Sasuke doesn't want you sucking on his balls."

"Aww…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU! HAVE YOU NOT LISTENED TO WHAT YOU'VE BOTH BEEN SAYING?" Sasuke exploded, clutching his ears protectively behind his hair.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at his emo-like student in surprise.

"TO WHAT YOU'RE IMPLYING?" Sasuke continued.

"What did we say?" Kakashi and Naruto asked in confusion.

"You keep talking about balls!" Sasuke screeched in torture.

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke! I didn't know you had such a perverted mind!" Kakashi scolded him.

"What! Me! No!" Sasuke said, realising how it was backfiring.

"Quite frankly I'm shocked to discover that you cannot handle this simple ball training exercise." Kakashi continued disapprovingly.

"What?" Sasuke exclaimed in disbelief.

"I shall have to postpone this training exercise until you have better control over your perverted mind."

"But Sensei!"

"Not buts."

"…"

"…"

"…You're sick Teme." Naruto shook his head.

"Shut up and give back my balls. It makes me uncomfortable when you put them in your mouth like that." Sasuke snapped.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi frowned.

"NOW WHO'S THE ONE WITH THE SICK MIND. I WASN'T EVEN THINKING OF THAT!" Sasuke said triumphantly.

"Thinking of what?" Kakashi pondered.

"The Game." Sasuke smirked evilly.

"The Game! God damn it…that has been THREE MONTHS without thinking of it ONCE…ugh…I hate you Sasuke." Kakashi muttered as he face palmed.

"Hn."

"I miss my balls…The way they just…hung when they were wet after having been in my mouth…" The blonde said in remorse.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Kakashi yelled at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got bored. <strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! =D=D=D=D**_

_**And I gotta go catch the bus to school. So I'll see y'all later. XD**_

_**Kai.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


End file.
